1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lawn dividers, and more particularly to a system for dividing grass areas from flower beds and the like which includes means for watering the beds and for lighting the landscape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To maintain flower beds and other grass free areas, it is necessary to prevent grass in adjacent lawns from spreading into such areas. It is common to use cross ties, stones, bricks, metal edging and similar materials for this purpose. Such materials are not totally effective and often are not very attractive. Additionally, prior art dividers require additional devices for properly watering flowers and other plants. It is also desirable to illuminate attractive landscaping at night, requiring lighting fixtures and wiring to be installed.
Divider and sprinkler combinations are known in the art. For example, Rynberk, U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,786 discloses a tubular divider between lawns and beds having a buried flange. The tubular portion is connected to a water hose and includes openings therealong for sprinkling of beds. A hollow coping having a perforated wall is taught by Babyak, U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,328. The coping is connected to a water supply and acts as a divider and sprinkler.
For convenience, appearance and economy, it is desirable to provide a divider system which presents an attractive appearance and which includes both sprinklers and landscape lighting.